


you're pretty and i'm bi

by ImotoChan



Series: klance week, 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Swearing, THEYre all of legal drinking age.., They mean well, day 2 prompt: love/hate, hunk is an angel, lance has it bad, pidge is kinda an asshole, shiro is dad(tm), this is lowkey a crack fic im crying, this si so gay im
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate Keith! He's so...perfect! His dumb pretty mullet and soft eyes and stupid red jacket that makes his hips look like they were sculpted by the gods or something!! I hate him!"</p><p>"Lance, you're so gay."</p><p>"I'm bi!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're pretty and i'm bi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [ты симпатичный, а я би](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878162) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> rip lance ur cute  
> two fics?? one day??? i am desperately trying to catch up to the klance train...

"Listen, Lance, just because you're jealous doesn't mean you hate him." Shiro's voice is calm and Lance knows he's right, but he refuses to acknowledge the truth.

 

"Nope! I hate Keith! He's so...perfect! His dumb pretty mullet and soft eyes and stupid red jacket that makes his hips look like they were sculpted by the gods or something!! I hate him!"

 

Pidge laughs and Lance wants to punch them, "Lance, you're so gay."

 

"I'm bi!!" Lance throws his hands in the air, huffing. 

 

"It's okay, Lance, we all get crushes." Hunk pats him on the shoulder, smiling gently at him. His sympathy made Lance groan. Hunk was too kind, too pure for this world. 

 

"Not a crush!" Lance insists, crossing his arms.

 

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt," Pidge says in a singsong voice. 

 

Lance is ready to punch a wall.

 

"Hey, let's leave Lance alone for now." Shiro suggests, ushering the other two out of the room. 

 

"Yes, good idea." Lance says through gritted teeth.

 

Hunk carries a whining Pidge out of Lance's room towards the kitchen of the apartment the three of them share. Hunk knows if he makes Lance's favorite meal, all will be forgiven.

 

A few hours later and the five of them, Keith included, sit around a table, notes thrown across the floor. 

 

"I don't get Calculus!" Lance groans, banging his head on the table.

 

"'Cause you're stupid." Pidge hums, easily solving their problem. 

 

"I hate you, you little small nerdy genius." Lance sighs, staring blankly at the sheet in front of him. He glances at Keith, feeling a little better when he realizes Keith also doesn't understand Calculus.

 

But then Shiro leans over to help Keith with a problem and Keith is smiling and Lance does not feel better anymore.

 

Lance frowns, glaring at the problem and then sighs, standing up while collecting his things. The group stares at him, and he just shrugs. "I'm going back to the apartment."

 

Shiro gives him a worried look and Pidge feels guilty, because maybe what they said had hurt Lance? 

 

Studying is boring without Lance around, so within half an hour the group is packing up, heading over to Hunk, Pidge, and Lance's place.

 

It's night time and Lance has beer so they all get a little drunk. Lance doesn't talk about why he left earlier today but he's laughing, back to his normal self, so no one asks any questions. 

 

Shiro still watches carefully, monitoring how much everyone is drinking and taking away a bottle or can when it seems like too much.

 

"I'm finee, dad..." Lance mumbles, pawing at Shiro's chest. He was trying to reach the bottle that Shiro held above his head.

 

"Okay, I think that's enough." Shiro tells Lance. Lance whines, but finally gives up, wandering over to where the others were playing a game.

 

Hunk and Pidge somehow managed to pull Keith into a game of Twister, and Keith was crushing them. 

 

Lance sighs as he watches Keith, Keith who was, not surprisingly, very flexible, even when lightly buzzed. Lance added that to the reasons why he ~~loved~~ hated Keith.

 

Of course, Keith wins, and the three of them end up in a mess of limbs and laughter. 

 

Lance watches Keith smile and his heart feels light and happy.

 

Keith and Shiro end up staying overnight, and by some cursed fate, Keith ends up in Lance's room.

 

Lance complains, of course, says he  _ hates Keith _ and  _ why can't Keith sleep on the kitchen floor? _ . 

 

Keith, of course, rolls his eyes and takes off his shirt before climbing into bed, drunk and tired. 

 

_ not okay _ , Lance thinks, his heart racing. Keith had broad shoulders and really nice abs and wow Lance was really drunk because he wanted to kiss the dimple on Keith's lower back---

 

nope, that dimple is on the list of things Lance ~~loves~~  hates.

 

Lance crawls into bed, reluctantly taking off his own shirt because, yeah, it was hot, and not just because Keith was there. 

 

"I hate you," Lance mumbles into his pillow, not sure if Keith can even hear him.

 

"I know."

 

For some reason, Keith's reply sounds...sad? Lonely? Like, maybe Keith doesn't hate Lance, too? And all of a sudden Lance realizes he doesn't really hate Keith, at least not with any venom, and shit, what if Keith thinks he does? 

 

"Wait, Keith, buddy--"

 

Lance hears a quiet sigh, "I get it. You hate me. It's fine."

 

Lance sits up in bed, frowning, because nope, this was not okay, "Listen, dude, I'm--"

 

Keith sits up too, resting his back on the wall, his eyes still shut. 

 

Lance has trouble breathing because Keith is beautiful, especially with the light from the moon streaming in and making Keith  _ glow _ . 

 

"Dude, I'm gay."

 

Keith opens one eye, staring at Lance with confusion. "Um, what? And I thought you were bi?" 

 

Lance groans, "I mean, like, I'm gay for you? Or, bi for you? I mean, uh, you're really pretty and I wanna kiss you?"

 

"Is that a question?" Keith asks, but he's smiling now and Lance feels better, happier that Keith isn't sad because of him.

 

"Uh, no?" 

 

Keith laughs and Lance swallows nervously.

 

"But, you hate me?" Keith doesn't look hurt when he says this, just confused. 

 

"No, god, no, I just, fuck, that little shit was right, I like you, like, a lot, and I'm bad at this sort of thing, you're just so..amazing! And hating you seemed easier than loving you because you would never love me."

 

Keith stares wide eyed at the confession, "You...love me?"

 

Lance blinks, once, then twice, "Uh."

 

Keith's blushing now and Lance groans, "Stop being so pretty." 

 

Keith huffs, "Shut up."

 

Lance grins, "Make me."

  
Keith rolls his eyes before smiling and leaning towards Lance. Keith's lips are soft and he tastes like cherries and Lance adds the way Keith smells (like the air after it rains in the Spring when flowers are blooming) to the list of things he ~~hates~~ loves about Keith. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> (talk w me..! <http://starbunpng.tumblr.com> )


End file.
